This invention relates to an apparatus for forming groups of superposed flat items, such as disk-shaped confectionary products. The apparatus has a conveyor which carries projecting fingers to push the item groups, while they are being formed, along an upper, approximately horizontal working flight in a conveying direction. Above the working flight a plurality of serially arranged chutes are provided each accommodating a stack of superposed items and each having a lower, item-discharging opening above the working flight, at a distance therefrom. The fingers are adapted to push simultaneously a plurality of items out of the lower end of the chutes.
An apparatus of the above-outlined type is described in British Patent 1,001,036. A circulating conveyor chain carries pusher fingers at uniform distances which project upwardly from the chain along a horizontal working flight. Above the working flight two chutes are arranged in series, containing stacks of superposed flat items. The bottom of each chute is situated above and spaced from the chain and is closed by a slotted base while being open at the lower end in the conveying direction. As the fingers travel with the circulating chain, they project through the slot of the base plate and push the lowest item out of the chute. The item removed in this manner from the first chute is pushed through underneath the base plate of the second chute so that the item moved out from the second chute will be superposed on the item originating from the first chute. Subsequently two of such item groups are packed together. Such an apparatus has been found to be satisfactory but has the disadvantage that its versatility is limited.